


дым табачный воздух выел

by oglogloth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, OOC, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oglogloth/pseuds/oglogloth
Summary: в мутной передней долго не влезет сломанная дрожью рука в рукав
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 15





	дым табачный воздух выел

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my buried wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+buried+wife).



> нереализованное сексуальное напряжение
> 
> маяковское «люблю», старый рок, сигареты и все невозможное
> 
> placebo — my sweet prince
> 
> к фанфику есть чудесная иллюстрация от даши!!!!! https://twitter.com/meanmichiko/status/1224728485274537984?s=19  
> _
> 
> ссыл очка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8809905

Яку Мориске — Яку — двойной затылок коротких курчавых волос — Куроо сидит прямо за ним, — тяжесть рук — Куроо играет с ним в одной команде, — бесконечный запас авторучек — Куроо никогда не носит свою, и.  
Яку. Мориске. Письменность древних греков, мифология шумеров, Вавилон, Самсон, Минамото и Тайра, поэзия серебряного века — он накалывает кусок курицы на пластиковую вилку — как там? надо мною, кроме твоего взгляда, не властно лезвие ни одного ножа?

— Эй, Куроо, — Яку смотрит в упор и смеется глазами — без угрозы, но у Куроо все равно неприятно тянет под ложечкой, — чего так пялишься? Разлюбил рыбу? Я с тобой обедом делиться не собираюсь, — Яку без малейших колебаний отправляет содержимое вилки в рот.

Вот же урод. Куроо бы парировал, что коротышки тоже никогда не были в его вкусе, но. Но.  
Когда это все началось?

Ничего и не начиналось, ты, говна кусок, — ответил бы Яку и — наверняка — Куроо мечтает — отвесил бы ему подзатыльника.

Ничего и нет.  
Только у Куроо почему-то потеют ладони, когда Яку принимает подачи — он не волнуется, он уверен в нем на тысячу процентов, просто...  
Только Куроо ловит себя на мысли, что Яку так хочется разукрасить лицо после их перепалок — хочется-хочется касаться его кулаками, чертить скулы пальцами и обнять всего — ничего такого, он просто правда такой маленький, просто...  
Только у Куроо проблемы. Маленькая такая проблемка — и скажи он это вслух, вряд ли ушел бы живым, потому что ну сколько уже можно, как будто в младшей школе.

А Яку да — взрослый. Серьезный. Мужественный. Надежный.  
Куроо честно не знает, как пережил бы эту дикую суматоху, последний школьный год, краш Кенмы, национальные, экзамены — если бы Яку не прикрывал ему спину.  
Сейчас там нет никого, поэтому Куроо благоразумно молчит в тряпочку.

Яку хочется — сзади, как надежную опору, как вечную поддержку, — спереди, смотреть на него и смотреть, и смущать, и подкалывать и нежно-нежно касаться. Яку хочется, а Куроо ненавидит выбирать.

Он его ненавидит, правда — все еще. И от этого тошно — еще острее. Абсолютно сносит крышу, потому что он не доверит свою спину никому, кроме Яку.

Особенно Бокуто — Яку бьет Куроо так, что несчастный шоколад вдребезги разлетается о стену. Подарить ему шоколад на день влюбленных, браво, Бокуто, в твоих умственных способностях никто не сомневался.

— Чувак, уймись. Это постирония. Хотя куда тебе с твоим маленьким, — он выделяет последнее слово, — мозгом понять. 

Яку снова бьет его, и. Наверное, Куроо мазохист.  
Раз на полном серьезе садится учить чертову отечественную историю. Яку же как-то выучил для него химию.  
Не для него, но.

Яку. Мориске.  
В своем песочном пальто и черной водолазке. Со своими веснушками — стоит только появиться первому солнцу. С томиком Цветаевой подмышкой и общением стихами.  
С их ленивыми спорами и — теплой-теплой улыбкой Яку. Возможно, Куроо только кажется, но.  
Касаться Яку хочется неимоверно, но он держится.

Он с превеликим удовольствием скинул бы все на гормоны — восемнадцать лет, как никак, — но разве светлые утра и голову Яку на его плече и ясные глаза во снах — разве при гормонах не дрочат на одноклассников, а не хотят писать им стихи?

Куроо честно — видит Бог — они с Яку слепы, но. Он бы ему пел.  
Яку ворчит, что у него нет голоса, поэтому Куроо всего лишь учит его стихи.

— Если б знала ты сердцем упорным, как умеет любить хулиган, как умеет он быть покорным.

Они ругаются вдрызг, и шевелюра Куроо редеет вполовину, и, конечно же, не обходится без Бокуто.

— Он мой лучший друг, пойми, тупица! 

— Ты тоже был моим лучшим другом.

Яку в последний раз бьет его по лицу и отпускает ворот растянутой футболки — чтобы с удивлением вытереть злые слезы.

Яку не дурак — все понимает. И винит в этом, разумеется, Куроо.

Его бесполезную шевелюру. То, как он сутулится рядом с ним — издевка, вошедшая в привычку и ставшая данью уважения. Его широкие ладони.  
Почему ты забираешь у меня последнее, единственного, на кого я могу положиться?

— Понимаешь, Куроо, мне не нужна развлекаловка на одну ночь. Мне нужны долгие, крепкие отношения, в которых я могу быть уверен. У нас с тобой нет ни малейшего шанса в этой стране, — Яку чешет его за ухом и объясняет, как маленькому.

— Мы можем уехать, — Куроо всхлипывает разбитым носом и совершенно ничего не понимает.

Яку качает головой.  
Яку пытается быть _хорошим_. Как сам Куроо.

Яку спрашивает себя, почему он все еще считает Куроо хорошим. С его отвратительным вкусом буквально во всем, раздолбанными конверсами, запахом курева после большой перемены и ленивым взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век. С ужасными мемами и расстегнутой на две пуговицы рубашкой — просто потому, что пуговицы отлетели, шить он не умеет, а маму просить стыдно. С тихим бормотанием под placebo в наушниках из-за бессонницы.  
Если бы кто узнал, неизменно подколол бы, что Яку знает о нем слишком много — и Яку честно ненавидит его за это. Но в первую очередь...

Куроо валится на него, встрепанный, неаккуратный — опять будет ныть, что Яку не хочет смотреть с ним оменсов, Яку читал и экранизация ему не нужна, но Теннант, — но он ноет — честно вызубренный пролог флейты-позвоночника — и смотрит побито.  
Да, вот за это.

Яку не может — улыбается — и продолжает за него.  
Куроо смотрит так — что хочется его еще ударить. Неприлично преданно.

Неприлично — это заглядывать в чужие телефоны. Ломиться вне очереди. Обниматься с Бокуто и орать с ним же на весь Токио.

Яку весь — чувства, промозглое лето, хруст на зубах и онемевшие кулаки. Совсем немножко — жжение, желание, литература.

Он не утруждает себя названиями, как Куроо. Потому что пока ты это не обозначил — оно не имеет над тобой силы.  
Яку крепится и никогда не сутулит спину. Куроо. Тецуро. Куроо.  
Почему он? Он сильнее Яку?

Яку слаб, и, вероятно, ему нравится страдать — откуда иначе такая страсть?  
Луна серебрится в волосах Куроо, когда они оба не спят.

Яку сдастся, может быть — но не себе.

— Ну немножко-то можно, Яккун? — Куроо виснет на нем. Его предельно просто приручить — всего лишь немного ласки, крошка пряника, один поцелуй, не обязательно в губы, ну хотя бы объятие—

— Нельзя, — Яку отталкивает его.

Это, черт побери, сложно — ложится знакомыми строчками, пишется кровью где-то на сердце. Яку такими темпами перегорит к литературе.  
Куроо учит пролог «про это» — шепчет бездумно на уроках. И нет, Яку не перегорит. Не так.

Он молчит про то, что хуже всего — вместо этого смотрит на Куроо гораздо больше разрешенного самому же себе. Ну же, догадайся, идиота кусок. Не заставляй в себе разочаровываться. Яку конечно... но не. Не знает. Куроо, господи, просто пойми. 

Он тоже смотрит, — и у Яку одновременно и холодок, и мурашки, и пот, даже сердце как будто появляется, стучит лихорадочно — вот оно, на, получи и распишись.  
Куроо тянет к нему руки, но Яку вовремя дергается. Не так.

Ну же, ты ведь умный. Давай, солнышко, напрягай извилины.  
До Куроо доходит через пару дней.

— Ты же останешься со мной навсегда, Яккун? Как я без тебя? Как я...? — беспомощно смотрит на свою грудь, на дыру в ней — тоже мне, Обито нашелся. Отчаяние — сквозит — Яку запускает в него руки.

Ладони у Куроо большие, шершавые, кончики пальцев — лед, и Яку крепко сжимает их.

— Я тебя не брошу. Никогда.

Не смогу.  
Они оба выбирают — медленное безумие и поджигать себя изнутри.  
Но Куроо улыбается — честно.  
И Яку почти плевать — на что? — они дочитают маяка по ролям?  
Про это.


End file.
